


Trails of Dead Monsters

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Scenting, Semi-Clothed Sex, Size Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of searching for a way to bring Dean and Castiel back from Purgatory, Sam is confronted by a face he wasn’t expecting to ever see again. Gabriel doesn’t know who brought him back – he just knows they didn’t do a very good job. Not only is he missing his Grace and no more powerful than a human, he’s also suddenly at the mercy of biology that neither he nor Sam were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, there's no porn in the first chapter. I also can't promise regular updates, because uni is about to start again soon. I'll try. 
> 
> I firmly blame aimsme for getting me back into writing fanfic. Everything is her fault.

Three months after getting rid of Dick, Sam’s out hunting again. He stayed with Sheriff Mills for a while, doing what research they could in what remained of Bobby's library, but it was suffocating. Considering how Sam once wanted to settle down and have a normal life, he now finds it surprisingly hard to stay in the one place. Maybe it’s an Alpha thing. Not necessarily the wanderlust, but the frequency with which he and Jody end up butting heads without Dean there to temper them a little.

 

They both decide it’s better if they work apart for a bit, and Sam ends up hunting a chupacabra in California before the month is out. Then a djinn in Minnesota, a nest of vampires in Wisconsin… He starts to fall back into a rhythm again, even without Dean.

 

He still sometimes catches himself ordering for two.

 

It only spurs on his efforts to get Dean and Cas both back safe and sound, and quickly. After dealing with a particularly violent rakshasa down in Georgia, Sam decides to stay in the motel a few days longer, see if he can get any further with Purgatory. No such luck, of course.

 

He jumps from fast asleep to wide awake at the first rap on the door, and grabs his gun when the knocking becomes more insistent. The paranoia of who could be coming for him has been instilled since childhood, but without Dean here, it’s gotten worse. Having a motel room to himself means nobody watching his back.

 

“Hang on two seconds!” Sam moves towards the door, keeping close to the wall with his gun held down and to the side. No point causing alarm if it’s just room service.

 

It isn’t, of course. But nor is it a threat, per se.

 

“Don’t feel you have to get dressed on my account, Samsquatch. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” If the voice weren’t enough to draw painful jolts of recognition, the nickname would be.

 

Sam peers through the peephole and opens the door with the latch still on, disbelieving. “Gabriel?”

 

“The one and only. Did you miss me?”

 

Sam cautiously unlatches the door and steps back, just far enough to reveal the Devil’s Trap painted on the floor.

 

Gabriel moves to stand inside it. “Let me guess. Salt and holy water next?”

 

Sam pulls out a hip flask from his jeans pocket, uncapping it and throwing the contents at Gabriel’s face. He splutters a bit, and wipes the excess from his eyes with his hands, but otherwise doesn’t react. Sam hands him a silver knife. Again – a slight wince when he slices it through his skin, but no real reaction.

 

“Done?”

 

Sam stares at him. “How are you alive?”

 

“Good question. One of the pagan lot. Kali, maybe. Dad. Maybe even Castiel. I hear he had a stint up top before he went fruit loops on everyone.” Gabriel collapses backward onto the motel bed with a shrug. “Who knows? Whoever did it did a crappy job.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sam frowns.

 

Gabriel doesn’t answer except to hold his arm up, where the cut from the silver knife is still bleeding.

 

“You aren’t healing.”

 

“I’m not doing anything. Mojo’s gone. Just up and vanished. Which brings me crawling for Winchester help in such a classy establishment as this.” He gestures around the motel room. The paint is peeling from the walls, revealing what might either be mould or damp, and the ceiling fan is broken with exposed wiring. Not the worst place Sam’s stayed in, but not one of the best, either.

 

“How did you even find me?”

 

“I followed several trails of dead monsters until I found one that ended in a crappy enough motel.”

 

Sam isn’t sure whether he’s joking or not. “Okay, but…wouldn’t your pagan friends be better help?” It isn’t as though he knows all that much about dealing with revived archangels, and if Gabriel’s right about one of them bringing him back – which Sam thinks is the obvious answer, given God’s still AWOL and it doesn’t seem the sort of thing Cas would’ve done during his power trip – they’re probably a lot better suited to help out.

 

“We don’t get on so well now the angel thing’s come to light.” Gabriel shoots him a look, like this is somehow Sam’s fault. “I just need somewhere to crash for a day or two until I can recover my Grace, okay?”

 

Sam weighs up his options before deciding this could be mutually beneficial. And it’s not like he couldn’t do with the company. “Fine. But in return, you have to help me find a way to bring back Dean and Cas.”

 

“Why, where are they?”

 

“Purgatory.”

 

Gabriel stares at him. “What did you muttonheads _do_ while I was away?”

 

**

 

They don’t get much done that first night. Sam throws Gabriel a small pile of books while he looks for anything relevant on the net, but it’s a hopeless cause. He and Jody have already scoured pretty much every text in existence that so much as references Purgatory in passing. Continuing the search is an exercise in futility.

 

To Sam’s surprise, Gabriel doesn’t once raise complaint. It’s actually surprisingly bearable having him in the room. They don’t talk much, but Sam appreciates just having the company.

 

Eventually, Sam closes his laptop, running a hand across his face. “C’mon, it’s getting late. We should get some sleep.”

 

Gabriel pulls a face. At least, he tries to, before it’s broken by a yawn. “I hate getting _tired_.”

 

“Get used to it.” Sam heads into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he returns, Gabriel is already slumped on the bed.

 

Sam rolls his eyes and sheds his boots, socks and jeans before slipping underneath the duvet himself. Thank God he always orders a queen. On a normal-sized bed, the two of them would be pressed right up against each other. As it is, they’re lying back to back with a little room to move.

 

Sam turns out the light and closes his eyes, shifting to get comfortable. A small part of his brain registers that something is off about the material brushing against the small of his back. It’s just plain cotton, as opposed to the tacky silk boxers that Sam expected of Gabriel, but more than that. It’s damp.

 

“Um, Gabe? You awake?”

 

“Hmmn?”

 

“I think you might be, uh, leaking. Omega stuff.” Sam swallows, grateful that the darkness is hiding just how red his face is becoming. Talking to Dean about this sort of stuff was awkward enough. Doing so with an archangel is about ten times worse.

 

He feels Gabriel pull away. “Shit. I am going to _kill_ whoever brought me back. Like being human wasn’t bad enough, I’m an Omega, too?”

 

“I don’t mind, or anything. Just…you might want to get some pads in the morning. Just use tissues or something in the meantime.” Sam’s had to deal with Dean and his too-macho-to-be-seen-buying-pads attitude long enough that he knows the alternatives.

 

“Sam. My body’s reacting to having an Alpha nearby. I’m not just leaking, I’m going into heat. Or I will be.”

 

“Oh.” Sam’s eyes widen, even in the darkness. “ _Oh_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning that this chapter involves mention of some of the sleazebags that Gabriel sometimes ends up fucking, and also the use of the morning after pill. 
> 
> There will be actual porn next chapter. Probably.

Sam reaches over to switch the light back on, and sees Gabriel sat up, legs dangling over the side of the bed. “Dean and I have been sharing rooms for years, and he never-“

 

Gabriel silences him with a look. “Okay, point one? He’s your brother. The chance of his body reacting to yours is close to nil. Point two? This is Dean. Even if somehow you did manage to trigger him into an early heat, I doubt he’d say anything.”

 

Sam has to fight very hard not to let his memory wander into all the times Dean left with barely a note to find a woman or two, and didn’t return until the next afternoon at the earliest. Sometimes for consecutive nights.

 

He really doesn’t need to be thinking about that right now.

 

“Right, so… I should book you another room or something.” Sam reaches for the phone beside the bed, rubbing a hand down his face in a vague attempt to wake himself back up.

 

“Relax, Winchester.” Gabriel pulls on his trousers and stands up to button them, then bends to collect his shirt from the floor, pulling it over the one he’s already wearing. “I don’t plan on shutting myself in a room for three days and fucking myself with my own fingers when I can go out and get laid instead.”

 

“Gabriel, it’s three in the morning.”

 

“And the night is still relatively young. Where’s the room key?”

 

 “Over on the dresser.” Sam points. “Gabriel, seriously. I can get another room.”

 

Gabriel wanders over and pockets the room key. “I told you, I’m good. Having sex with a complete stranger isn’t exactly a bad solution in my books.” He pulls on his boots. “See you in the morning.”

 

Sam hears the door close, and lets his head hit the pillow again. He falls asleep with the light still on.

 

**

“Sam. Wake up.”

 

It’s a few hours later when Sam feels himself being shaken awake, but not many. Definitely not enough for a decent night’s sleep. He rolls over. “Gabriel? I thought you went out.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock. I need to know how you get the morning after pill.”

 

That wakes Sam up a little more. He pushes himself into an upright position. “What?”

 

“The morning after pill. I need it.”

 

Sam raises an eyebrow. “Seriously? You didn’t use protection?” He’s never exactly had high expectations of Gabriel, but that’s just plain stupidity. Even if you’re not used to being human.

 

It’s then that Sam notices that Gabriel’s expression is more one of quiet fury than anything else. Like he’s debating punching a wall just because. Sam’s seen Dean wear that one a few times. “I should’ve been suspicious when he was reluctant about it, okay? I get it. I screwed up. Now will you please help me to _get the fucking pill_?”

 

Sam swallows. “Yeah, sure. Just let me get dressed, we’ll head down to the local chemist.”

 

“Thank you.” Gabriel sounds so honest-to-God relieved that Sam’s almost tempted to ask what actually happened, but he thinks better of it. Instead, he focuses on getting dressed as quickly as he can, and drives to the chemist with Gabriel in the passenger seat, fiddling anxiously.

 

Sam ends up finding out what happened anyway, because apparently the guy at the checkout thinks he has the right to quiz Gabriel for every detail before handing over the pills.

 

“Look. He said the condom broke from his knot, which is bullshit, and he probably tore it on purpose. Maybe beforehand. I don’t know. I do know that I don’t want to be fucking pregnant, and that I really need the fucking pill.”

 

The checkout boy shrugs, and Sam decides to intervene before Gabriel decks the guy.

 

Five minutes and several careful reminders of discrimination laws later, they leave with both morning after and heat suppression pills.

 

Gabriel reads the boxes on the journey back. “These ones only work in advance of a heat, apparently.”

 

Sam glances over and sees him hold up the box of suppression pills. “Yeah, that’s pretty standard. Something about it being dangerous to stop the hormone cycle once it’s started, I think.”

 

“Great. What’re you supposed to do if it catches you off-guard? Not everybody has their heats scheduled like bloody clockwork.”

 

“Grin and bear it, I guess?” Sam shrugs, but tries to offer a sympathetic smile as well. “It’s kinda crappy, but they haven’t invented anything that can stop it mid-cycle yet. Not safely, anyway.”

 

“Being an Omega sucks.”

 

Sam doesn’t exactly have the right to argue with that, and just nods. He does make an effort to cheer Gabriel up a little by driving them to a tiny diner in town rather than straight back to the motel. It doesn’t exactly get him smiling, but judging by the sheer volume that Gabriel ends up ordering, Sam guesses it was needed. “I don't think you’re supposed to be eating for two this early.”

 

“That’s not funny.” Gabriel catches the attention of a passing waitress and asks for a glass of water as well.

 

“Sorry.”

 

He doesn’t know whether his apology is accepted or not, because Gabriel doesn’t reply. The waitress comes back with the glass of water, and he thanks her before pulling one of the pill boxes out of his pocket again.

 

Sam watches as he scans the instructions. “Y’know, it might be better if you waited to take them.”

 

Gabriel frowns at him. “How, exactly?”

 

“If you take them now, your heat’ll come back. Whereas if you leave it for a couple of days, it’ll pass because you’ve caught.” Sam’s pretty sure that’s the only reason he can stand being around Gabriel right now. His scent’s definitely settled down since yesterday, and a heat usually means the opposite.

 

Gabriel’s responding glare could probably kill a small animal. “I’m not having anything of his in me any longer than I need to. Got it?”

 

“It was just a suggestion. Sorry.” Sam means it, too, because Gabriel seems irritable in the way that people get when they’re afraid. He guesses human things might be pretty scary to an archangel.

 

Gabriel swallows the pill down with water just as the waitress comes over with their food.

 

After that, they don’t talk much. Sam has a hundred questions – does Gabriel want to get tested for infection as well, just in case? What’s he planning to do when his heat kicks in again? Hasn’t he been pregnant before, considering the whole Loki thing?

 

Only one of them gets answered. Gabriel clears his plate and looks up at Sam. “The box says it takes between four and six hours to work its magic, so we should probably get going on research while I don’t have anything better to do.”

 

“And then what?”

 

“Then I go out to find something better to do, and hope I have better luck not picking sleazeballs this time.”

 

Sam raises an eyebrow at Gabriel at the same time as reaching for his wallet. “You’re seriously going to fuck strangers again after last night?” He pulls out enough dollar bills to cover the meal and a small tip, and leaves them on the table.

 

Gabriel shrugs. “I don’t exactly have fuck buddies I can call. Look, I’m not gonna make the same mistake twice. Relax.”

 

“Okay, just…you’re mortal now. At least, temporarily. A lot of other things could happen.”

 

“Oh, brother.” Gabriel rolls his eyes. “I can take care of myself. Now do you want me to help you with research or not?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW chapter at last, as promised. It's also more than twice the length of previous chapters. 
> 
> It sort of got away from me. 
> 
> I'm hoping you guys don't mind.

They spend several hours poring over books and webpages again. The difference is that this time, Gabriel gets frustrated a lot more quickly. “Look, we know there are multiple ways of opening Purgatory. Hell, Lovecraft managed it.”

 

“Yeah, and the dragons. And they both let things through that we’d really rather not.” Okay, the dragons summoned Eve on purpose, but Sam’s point still stands. It’s barely even afternoon, and already his eyes are starting to burn from staring at the screen for too long.

 

“Okay, but what if we adapted the spell?”

 

Sam shuts the lid of his laptop. “Like how?”

 

“The words, dumbass.” Gabriel shoves a piece of paper towards him, the one with the spell and symbol scrawled on it. “This is the one that Castiel used, right?”

 

“Yeah, I think so. It’s definitely the one that Crowley tried to.” Sam hears Gabriel sigh. “Why?”

 

“You read Latin, you tell me.”

 

Sam scans down the page. Okay, the third paragraph is a little suspect. Terrible creature…claws…something about human flesh, too. “It sounds like it’s trying to actively summon the Leviathan.”

 

“Bingo. I’d ask how Castiel didn’t notice, but he doesn’t seem to have been doing great in decision-making in general.”

 

“He tried to make things right afterward.” He nearly broke himself trying, Sam wants to tell him.

 

“Whatever. My point is, all we have to do is change the spell so that it somehow brings Deano and his tagalong angel back through when the door opens.”

 

Sam hesitates. It’s a decent idea in theory, just- “Isn’t that a little…dangerous?”

 

“Our brothers are in Purgatory, where dead monsters are sent to devour each other until the end of time, and you want to talk about dangerous? Seriously, kid?”

 

“I’m just saying, magic’s a little more complicated than Latin. We have no idea what kind of damage we could do by messing around with the wording.”

 

Gabriel gets up from the bed and goes over to lean across Sam’s shoulder. “Look, the first two should be enough to open the door. It’s just this chunk that we have to change.” He leans over a little more to point, and Sam’s hit with a sudden wave of his scent.

 

“Gabriel. Your heat’s starting again.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed.” Gabriel sounds a little more breathless than he did two seconds ago. “Want me to leave?”

 

Sam doubts either of them would be able to concentrate well enough to get any more research done if Gabriel stayed. And besides- “I thought you didn’t want to take care of it yourself in some motel room.”

 

Gabriel huffs a laugh. “Not what I was suggesting, kiddo.”

 

Then what- _Oh_. Sam’s eyes widen.

 

“Look, feel free to say no. I’m fine going and getting fucked by some complete stranger. But you were worrying earlier, and I at least trust you not to tamper with the condom. So. Casual sex, no strings attached. Yes or no?”

 

Sam wants to take a minute to think, because it’s not just helping out a friend. For one, Gabriel’s not exactly a friend. He’s an acquaintance at best, and while Sam wants to forgive him for the mystery spot incident, he hasn’t really forgotten. Gabriel’s been a grade-A jerk to both him and Dean. But he isn’t asking as a favour – he’s just offering something, in part to ease Sam’s own fears. Which is sort of nice of him.

 

And while Gabriel isn’t exactly conventionally attractive, he’s decent enough to look at. Sam could stand to wake up to that in the morning. Well, technically speaking, he already has, but without any sex involved.

 

“I’m gonna take your prolonged silence and awkward expression as a ‘no’, and see you in a couple hours.” Gabriel waves a hand at him and heads towards the door.

 

“No! I mean, yes,” Sam blurts out. “I’m- yeah. If you want.”

 

Gabriel pauses with his hand on the door, and turns. “You sound sure.”

 

“Shut up, you didn’t give me any time to think about it.”

 

“Didn’t realise I was that hard a decision to make. What, you’ve never considered this before?”

 

“You have?”

 

“Duh. You’re not bad looking, and we were in a time loop together. I did a lot of thinking.” Something about the slight lilt on the word ‘thinking’ tells Sam that most of it was less than pure. Still, at least it means Gabriel’s not just being driven by his heat. There’s actual want beneath that.

 

Sam can work with this. “Okay, so how do you want to..?”

 

“I figure we just go with it. I’m good with most things, but if you’re unsure, just ask. Other than that? Use a condom and we’re good.” Gabriel closes the gap between them, tugging Sam down by his collar and kissing him hard.

 

At this point, Gabriel’s scent is in overdrive trying to attract an Alpha, and Sam can’t help but breathe it in at such close range. He’s never really imagined what Gabriel would smell like, never really imagined being intimate enough with him to get this close. In the back of his mind, though, he thinks he made the assumption that Gabriel would just smell like candy, and he doesn’t. The closest to it is a sort of orange tang, less like an actual orange and more like whatever additives they put in orange flavoured things. He smells of lavender, too, and something fresher like grass or ozone.

 

Gabriel pulls back from the kiss with an amused smile. “Are you scenting me, Winchester?”

 

“Maybe. Do you want me to stop?”

 

“Nah, enjoy it while you can.” Gabriel leans in closer and bites at Sam’s earlobe. “I intend to cover mine with yours by the time we’re done.”

 

Sam shivers. “Promise?”

 

Gabriel just grins. “We should probably move to the bed before you get a crick in your neck.”

 

It’s probably a good idea, but Sam shakes his head.  He slips his hands under Gabriel’s shirt to find his waist instead, running his hands over skin as he kisses Gabriel again. Gabriel, meanwhile, has decided that Sam’s shirt should just come off entirely, and has it unbuttoned all the way before breaking apart so that Sam can shrug it off.

 

Getting rid of excess clothing is probably an idea. Sam has Gabriel’s trousers around his ankles not long after, and has to unbutton his own jeans to relieve some of the pressure. Gabriel’s boxers are soaked through with his own slick, and the smell is incredible.

 

“Fuck, Gabe…” Sam pushes him against the nearest wall, lifting him off the ground and grinding against him until Gabriel’s groaning his name. Gabriel’s hands claw at Sam’s naked back.

 

“Sam, I swear, if you don’t fuck me soon-“

 

“Shh, in a second.” Sam knows how desperate Gabriel’s getting, can see his boxers getting even damper at the front where he’s leaking pre-come. Sam’s own pants are getting painfully tight again. He shifts to move Gabriel higher up the wall, legs raised even despite the trousers still tying his ankles together. “Wallet. Right pocket.”

 

Gabriel digs inside, managing to extricate the wallet and find the condom Sam keeps in one of the side compartments without much difficulty. There is, of course, still the obstacle of Sam’s jeans. Gabriel gets the zipper undone with ease. There’s a slight pause when he actually gets them down a bit.

 

“Fucking hell, Sammy. Is there a demon deal I need to know about?”

 

Sam feels himself turning beet red. “It’s proportional.”

 

“I’m not sure ‘proportional’ is the word I’d use, even for a guy your size.” Gabriel doesn’t seem bothered, though. He grins and leans in to kiss Sam as he pulls down his boxers, tearing the packet in his hands open and rolling the condom onto Sam with an expertise that makes Sam a little curious. It seems like the sort of thing that would come from practice, but he’s pretty sure angels don’t tend to worry about catching STIs or getting pregnant. Unless the nephilim actually happened. Sam isn’t going to rule anything out. He’s beginning to think that maybe he should sit Dean down for a talk once he’s back, though, just in case he ever actually decides to do anything with Cas.

 

Gabriel finishes rolling on the condom, and from there it’s just a matter of getting his boxers down. Which is a little difficult, given the angle they’re at, but worth it. Sam feels his cock throb at the sight of the slick running down Gabriel’s thighs.

 

“You gonna stare at me all day, or actually fuck me like you promised?”

 

Sam tests his opening with fingers first – Gabriel’s made him acutely aware of his size, and the last thing he wants is for anyone to get hurt. But the heat seems to have loosened things up a bit, and Sam doesn’t wait too much longer before lining himself up and pushing a little way in.

 

Gabriel grimaces as he does so, and Sam kisses him again as a distraction. “You okay?”

 

“Fine. Just take it slow.”

 

Sam does so, taking a few minutes to sheath himself fully inside Gabriel. Part of him wishes they’d done this lying down after all, if only so he’d have a hand free to work Gabriel’s cock back up to full hardness. As things are, he needs both arms to keep him lifted. Next time, he thinks, they’ll use the bed.

 

Sam wonders if maybe he shouldn’t already be assuming there’ll be a next time.

 

He keeps his thrusts slow and steady to begin with, trying to work up a rhythm. Before long, he feels his knot start to swell.

 

“Christ. I’d almost forgotten you get even bigger.”

 

Gabriel’s voice sounds strained, and Sam looks up at him in concern. “Is it too much? I might still be able to pull out if-“

 

“It’s fine. I can take it.” Sam still feels Gabriel bear down, though, trying to stop the knot from getting any bigger. It helps a little.

 

“See?” Gabriel grins, though it’s a little strained still. “Told you I was good. You can move again, if you like.”

 

As before, Sam’s movements are tentative. He might be locked in place inside Gabriel, but he could still cause damage if he isn’t careful.

 

Gabriel seems less bothered by that fact. He matches Sam’s thrusts, using the wall as leverage to push back just as hard, and drags nails down Sam’s back with enough force that Sam knows the marks will still be there come morning. Which is all the more impressive for the fact that it’s only afternoon.

 

“I won’t break just because I’m mortal, y’know.” Gabriel looks at him peevishly.

 

“Yeah, I know, just- I don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“Sam. I’m in _heat_. If it’s too much, I’ll tell you to slow down, but right now I’d really appreciate you _fucking me as hard as you can manage_.”

 

Sam can’t deny a request like that, not when Gabriel sounds so desperate and broken. He shifts the angle between them a little, pushing Gabriel right back against the wall as he starts fucking into him with abandon.

 

Gabriel is a mess of groans and breathy little gasps before long. Sam’s pretty sure he caught something like a mewl too, at one point, but he doesn’t mention it.

 

Barely a minute later, Sam is groaning himself as he comes inside him. “Fuck, Gabe…”

 

If Sam though Gabriel’s usual grin was devilish, he was wrong. “Move us to the bed, and I might.” Gabriel somehow manages a seductive purr to his voice, while Sam is still mostly incoherent.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Gabriel slides a hand up to curl softly in the hair at Sam’s nape. There’s a familiar twinkle to his eyes. “I’ll ride you until you’re fucked stupid, if you want.”

 

Sam thinks he’s maybe ready for a second round.

 

He shifts his arms to a steadier position under Gabriel’s legs, and carries him over to the bed. Actually lying down is a little more awkward. Sam has to roll over from the side because it’s the only way for him not to temporarily squash Gabriel.

 

Once they’re settled, though – Sam lying a little upright, head propped up by pillows, and Gabriel straddling him with a grin – things progress far easier, and more pleasurably.

 

Gabriel is true to his promise about riding him hard – Sam’s groans progress to yells and a muffled scream when he comes for the second time, Gabriel’s mouth on his and hands playing with his nipples to the point of torment. He feels Gabriel clench uncontrollably soon after, palms turned flat against Sam’s chest in an effort to keep himself steady as his whole body shudders.

 

Sam stares. “Did you just-?”

 

Gabriel gives him a shaky grin. “Think I might’ve, yeah.”

 

“Awesome.” Sam grins right back at him. He can feel his knot starting to go down at last, and he flips their position before pulling out. He removes the condom, carefully tying it up at the end, and throws it into the small bin next to the bathroom door. Gabriel’s own cock is still flushed and upright. “I think a part of you’s still feeling a bit neglected, though.”

 

He shifts back on the bed and pulls off Gabriel’s shoes at long last, giving the trousers a chance to properly come off as well. And the boxers, too, but Sam’s only going to remove them from the one leg. Gabriel can kick them off if he likes, along with his socks.

 

The important thing is that Sam can now spread Gabriel’s legs properly. He does so, kneeling between them and bending over to run a thumb along the underside of Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel whimpers.

 

“Want me to take care of this for you?” Sam leans in so that he’s inches away from Gabriel’s cock, thumb still teasing just below the head.

 

Gabriel’s hands fist in the sheets. “Yes. Sam, please…”

 

“Sure? Only I know you don’t strictly _need_ it. Omega in heat, you’d probably prefer my fingers in your hole instead, filling you up again.” He slides his other hand around to circle the rim, letting the excess slick coat his fingers.

 

“Fuck. Both. I need both.” Gabriel bucks up into his hand with a whine.

 

Sam presses two fingers inside him with a smile. “Greedy.” He doubts he’ll be able to find Gabriel’s prostate, not without more practice, but he also knows he doesn’t need to. Gabriel just needs something stretching him. Relieving his heat. “I bet none of the Alphas last night indulged you like this. Probably just fucked you and left as soon as their knots let them, right?”

 

“Pretty much.” Gabriel is breathless. “Not even all Alphas. Got desperate. Let a Beta or two fuck me as well.”

 

“Bet they didn’t do much for you.” Sam slides another finger alongside the others, still thumbing gently at Gabriel’s cock. “You know your heat’s only gonna be satisfied by an Alpha’s knot filling you up.”

 

Gabriel shakes his head. “One of them had a- a fake one. The other guy used his fingers.”

 

“And did either feel anything like as good as my knot stretching you out?”

 

Gabriel shakes his head again.

 

“Good.” Sam presses the fourth finger of his hand in, pushing in deep enough that his knuckles catch on Gabriel’s rim, stretching him almost as wide as his knot would.

 

Then he leans in and takes Gabriel’s cock into his mouth. He knows it isn’t exactly safe, considering there’s no barrier between them, but it’s pregnancy that he’s more worried about. Sam has faith that Gabriel at least isn’t enough of a dick to pass something onto him and not take it away when he gets his mojo back.

 

He really hopes so, anyway.

 

Gabriel seems to appreciate Sam taking the risk. His hands scrabble for better purchase against the mattress, at least until one of them grabs at Sam’s hair instead. And the sounds he’s making, too. Groans and pants and whimpers and all-round incoherent begging. Sam works out before long that he can get a repeat of the mewling from earlier by flicking his tongue along Gabriel’s slit, especially if he’s not expecting it.

 

Sam goes pretty much all out for several minutes before he feels the warning tug on his hair and pulls off, just in time to watch Gabriel come all over his stomach.

 

He carefully removes his fingers and shifts to lie by Gabriel’s side, smiling at his fucked-out expression. Sam’s just about to ask teasingly whether it was good for him when-

 

“Freya.”

 

Sam blinks. “Were you seriously just imagining someone else?” Casual sex is one thing. Going several pretty awesome rounds and then murmuring someone else’s name is another.

 

Gabriel swats him around the head. “No, you dumbass. The goddess Freya. She’s a master of magic. She might be able to help us with the whole Purgatory thing.”

 

“Oh. Right.” He was thinking of a plan, not a woman. “And here I thought I’d managed to fuck you senseless.”

 

Gabriel grins. “Not that the effort wasn’t commendable, but that’s a little harder to do after the first few millennia of getting used to it. Better luck next time.”

 

Sam just smiles to himself.

 

So there _is_ going to be a next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised that I'd happily ignored the fact that Bobby had died during S7, and I've gone back to retcon where he was mentioned in the first chapter. Bad news, Bobby is now still dead, even in this. Good news, you get Jody instead. And she's kickass. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait in getting this chapter up. I've been run off my feet with uni and film work.

“So how do we go about talking to Freya?” Sam wraps his arms around Gabriel’s middle, in a cuddling mood after being worn out by another round of fucking.

 

Gabriel shrugs a shoulder. “Tricky question. There are ways of summoning and binding her, like with most of the pagan lot, but she won’t be too happy if we do that. Our best bet’s probably finding an old sacrificial site and calling to her from there. Unless you happen to have a spare virgin to hand that you don’t like.”

 

Sam pulls his hands back a little. “You really did that? The whole sacrificing virgins thing?”

 

“I played my part. I was a pagan god, not an angel. Came with the territory.”

 

“But you could have said no.”

 

Gabriel laughs mirthlessly. “Sure. And then they would have found me out and ripped my wings off feather by feather before killing me. So forgive me for placing my life above that of a few humans. In case you’ve forgotten, you guys have somewhere to go when you die. Angels? We stop _existing_.”

 

Sam is quiet for several long minutes while he thinks about that. He removes his hands from Gabriel entirely and sits up against the headboard. “Do you regret any of it?”

 

“What, keeping myself alive? No. Angels aren’t built to regret, Samsquatch. We aren’t supposed to make mistakes.”

 

“Bullcrap. Angels are capable of just as many feelings as humans.” Sam stares at him. “You’re telling me Lucifer and Michael didn’t regret having to try and kill each other? That Cas isn’t sorry for fucking up?”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

“No?” Sam raises an eyebrow. “Then what, you just don’t want to admit that you regret your mistakes? I thought you were done with being a coward. That’s why you fought with us, right? Team Free Will. But here you are again, running away from the fact that you made a mistake or two. You’re such a child.” Sam gets up from the bed, shaking his head as he pulls on a clean pair of boxers and yesterday’s jeans.

 

Gabriel stares at him. “I’m older than you can _comprehend_.”

 

“And you’re a _child_.” Sam runs a hand across his face. “Look. I get it, okay? Life was tough. Your dad left and your brothers wouldn’t stop fighting. There was nobody left to take care of you. I can’t even _imagine_ what life would have been like if I hadn’t had Dean. And I have done a lot of crap in the past, but I’m trying to make up for it. Cas is trying to make up for it. What are you doing, Gabriel?”

 

“I can’t make up for mine.” Gabriel reaches for his own clothes.

 

“So you’re not even going to try?” Sam notices him getting up, and holds up a hand. “No, stop. You’re not coming with me.” He throws on a shirt and packs everything else into his bag.

 

“What, I’m confined to the naughty step now? You don’t know how to summon her without me.”

 

“No, you’re right. I don’t.” Sam holds his gaze. “So I’m going to find some other way. Good luck getting your Grace back, Gabriel. In the meantime, consider that maybe someone’s trying to teach you something.”

 

He closes the door behind him.

 

**

 

“Look, Sheriff Mills, I know what I’m doing.” Sam clutches the phone to his ear as he walks through the town, trying not to feel too overwhelmed by the sense of nostalgia. The Impala is more home to him than Lawrence ever was, and he spent most of his childhood in motels, but still. Something about the place sings of home. Maybe it’s just the association with his parents, and being happy. Back before demon blood and hunting and Hell and the mess that their lives are now.

 

He sighs into the phone. “No, I’m not abandoning him. I paid the motel for a few more days and left enough cash for him to hire a prostitute if he can’t find anyone else. Even if Freya could’ve helped, I can’t get any work done around an Omega in heat. It’s too distracting. I just want to check out this one lead, spend a couple of days on it, and then I’ll go back. Either he’s still there, or he’s found his Grace again. Either way, he’ll be fine.”

 

He pauses, stock still, when he realises he can see their house from here. Well, not theirs, not anymore, but the one that he called home for the first six months of his life. It doesn’t hold as many memories for him as it would for Dean – too young to remember anything properly – but he remembers revisiting it. Remembers the poltergeist haunting its new family. Remembers being held by the throat against the wall, and his mom’s spirit saving him.

 

He remembers that much.

 

“Look, I’ll call you back later. Okay, bye.”

 

He hangs up the phone just as he reaches the house he’s really here for, and rings the bell.

 

“Samuel Winchester.” Missouri beams, recognising him the moment she opens the door. “Haven’t you grown up.”

 

Sam can’t help but smile in return. “Hi, Missouri. Sorry to bother you.”

 

“Oh, it’s no bother at all.” Missouri waves a hand and steps back, gesturing Sam inside. “Well, come on in. Take a seat on the couch, and you can tell me why you’re so worried about your brother and…”

 

“Castiel,” Sam tells her. He follows her through to the lounge and sits on the sofa, feeling a little overgrown when the coffee table in front doesn’t even reach up to his knees. “He’s an angel.”

 

Missouri disappears into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a mug of what smells like some sort of herbal tea. She places it on the table in front of Sam. “An angel?”

 

“Yeah, Dean didn’t believe in them either, until one pulled him out of Hell.”

 

“Oh, I believe in them. They’re just a little different than I pictured.” Missouri smiles at him, and nods towards the mug. “Drink. It’ll help calm you.”

 

Sam picks up the mug and takes a small sip. Definitely something herbal, but even after years of summoning spells, he wouldn’t be able to place names to most its contents.

 

“So, this angel, Castiel. He’s a friend of yours?”

 

Sam nods.

 

“But you don’t seem sure he’ll protect your brother.”

 

“It’s not so much that I doubt he will as that I doubt he can. He’s kinda been through a lot. And he doesn’t like fighting anymore. I mean, he’s still helped us out on occasion, but that’s all it’s been – I’m not sure he’s up for fighting off the amount of monsters that are in Purgatory. And that’s assuming he even has his powers still. We don’t know what Purgatory’s like.”

 

“Mm, I think we might be able to do something about that.” Missouri’s smile widens. “Your bond with your brother is stronger than most, Sam. It should be possible to trace the bond back through to Purgatory, just to check on how he’s doing.”

 

Sam gives her a relieved smile of his own. “That’d be great, Missouri.” It isn’t a rescue plan, not yet, but it’s a start.

 

“Okay then. Place your hands in mine, and think of the strongest memory you share with your brother.” Missouri holds her hands out to him, palm up.

 

Sam puts the mug carefully back down on the table before taking them. “Does it have to be a happy memory?”

 

“No, just the strongest one you can think of.”

 

Sam closes his eyes and mentally runs through a list. He isn’t sure he actually remembers the night of the fire that killed their mom – he remembers it in vivid detail from stories, not from his own memory. Jess’ death wouldn’t be a strong enough one for Dean. Nor would him being pulled out of Hell.

 

…Diving into it, on the other hand.

 

“Okay, I’ve got one.”

 

“Good. Hold tight to it until I tell you to let go.”

 

Sam nods. He focuses on the feeling of utter helplessness, trapped in his own body. Having to stand back and watch as Castiel and then Bobby died right in front of his eyes. Feeling his own fist break Dean’s face, again and again.

 

_Sammy. It’s okay._

 

“Sam. You can open your eyes now.”

 

He blinks them open, adjusting to the light in the room once more. “Did you find him? Is he okay?”

 

Missouri’s expression gives the impression she’s about to be the bearer of bad news. “Your brother is alive, and so is his angel friend. Your brother seems to be searching for a way out on his end, too. But he feels guilt more than terror.” Missouri frowns. “It’s difficult. He buries a lot of his emotions.”

 

“Yeah, no, I get that. Just…anything you can tell us is a big help.”

 

“Well, I don’t know how much is mine to say. It’s a complicated situation your brother’s gotten himself into.” Missouri gently removes her hands from Sam’s, breaking the circle. “Before, you said ‘us’. You working with some others?”

 

Sam nods. “Yeah, sorta. There’s Sheriff Mills – I think you’d like her – she was a friend of Bobby’s.”

 

Missouri’s eyes soften. “I’m sorry you’ve had to go through another loss in your life, Sam.”

 

“Anyway, she started helping out after a zombie outbreak, and I guess now she’s sort of a hunter. And Gabriel’s around, too, but I don’t know I’d say I’m working with him.”

 

“You have conflicting feelings about him.”

 

“He’s been a bit of a jerk in the past.” Sam grimaces. “To put it lightly.”

 

Missouri just smiles. “Well, I won’t pry. But usually, you have a good reason for wanting to forgive someone when they’ve hurt you. Maybe working out what it is might help.” 


End file.
